Disney Heroes Episode: The Gold Swan
Disney Heroes Episode: The Gold Swan Rated: TV-Y About the Episode In this 2-Part Episode, Ann Possible, her daughter Kim and Spider-Man get the delivery Box of Weapons to Thor's Ream of Asguard. But then Venom plans to steal their most important treasure, the Gold Swan. But Ann finds it and when she says 'gold', it turns anything into solid gold. But what they didn't know is that there's a threat that could put an end of Earth and Asguard, so it's up to the Heroes and Avengers including extra help from Aladdin & HEAT Avengers to return the Gold Swan back into its temple and stop Loki before it's too late. The Episode Part 1 Part 1 begins in Asguard where our Heroes is delivering the Weapons cargo to Thor and his warriors for the upcoming Showdown against Venom, he then shows them the most important treasure, the 'Gold Swan'. It has the power to turn anything into gold if a person can say the word, but it must never be taken from the temple or it could end life for both Earth and Asguard. As our Heroes prepare to leave for Earth, Loki sneaks into the temple undetected and takes the Gold Swan but then he drops it into the empty box as Ann carries it on board and the team leaves. Loki becomes upset and vows that he'll get the Gold Swan. At HQ after the Heroes arrived, Aladdin opens the box and it was the Gold Swan plus he reads a tiny note from Thor that says 'Protect the Gold Swan from the wrong hands', then as he says Gold near the couch, it turns into gold and he made the items turn into solid gold. Ann thinks that it could bring doom to Asguard and Earth, but Tony Stark thinks that it can be protected. Part 2 The next morning, Lilo and the others saw Stitch, Jim & Tim, Goten, Gohan, Trunks Jr. Violet and Krillin as gold statues. Then Thor arrived with Black Widow & Hawkeye reminding them that they have 2 hours to get the Gold Swan before it begins 2 transformations that will turn both Earth and Asguard into Gold, so they contact Team HEAT Avengers and head to the 'Daily Bugle'. At the Daily Bugle, Venom and Shego turns the top floor into Gold but Mr. Jameson won't accept this. Then the Heroes arrived and battle for the Gold Swan until Ron loses it by taking the gold $1 Coins and just as things weren't bad enough, the Swan comes to life in its 1st transformation turning Mr. Jameson into a gold statue and flies off. Thor blames Ron for ruining their plan and Kim told Ron & Joss to never speak to her again. They head to Central Park and caught the Gold Swan with their nets, but just as Iron Man is about to pour the magic water on it, Shego & Venom stops them. Before they can attack, the Swan transforms again by cleaning off the gold liquid and flies off. But Thor warns them that it's the 'Gold Death' and it will cover the entire Earth including Asguard. Venom teleports and Shego turns into a gold statue as the Heroes drove out of New York City for the JFK Airport. Iron Man activates the Airplane and they took off but Hawkeye is turned into Gold as they fly to safety, then they see Ron & Joss with the Swan and they rescued them as they enter the portal for Asguard. When they landed near the temple, Loki halts the heroes demanding to hand over the Swan but Thor shouts 'This time, this young lad is fixing the mistake!'. As the 'Gold Death' covers Asguard and approaches the temple, Ann & Aladdin takes the Swan and as they put it back to the fountain, it turns back into gold and the 'Gold Death' disappears saving both Earth and Asguard. Quotes (First lines of Part 2) (Lilo wakes up early and sees something) Lilo: 'AAH!' Police Chief: 'All right, what in the name of Sam hill is happening?' Nani: 'Lilo, what is it? (She sees the problem) Aah!' (They saw Jim & Tim Possible, Violet, Goten, Trunks Jr. and Gohan turned into gold including Krillin, Riku and Stitch) Lilo: 'They been turned into Gold including Stitch' Goku: 'Oh-no, Goten and Gohan fell into Loki's trap' Ann Possible: 'The fault was mine, I should never take the Gold Swan with us but we got tricked' Aladdin: 'Venom tricked us with Loki's help' Thor: (He shows up with Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Dupre, Elsie Chapman, Audrey Timmons-Tatopoulos, Hawkeye and Black Widow) 'That's why Loki stole the Gold Swan, the most powerful but deadly weapon' Ann Possible: 'Did you say Swan as in 'Gold Swan?' Hawkeye: 'Yes, it seems that Loki and Venom plans to become rich with the Gold Swan' Nick Tatopoluos: 'I've been studying the effect, and the Swan has been out of the Asguard Pond for too long' Sora: 'Is there any way we can turn them normal?' Black Widow: (She pulls out a bottle of magic water) 'If we use the magic water that Thor gave us, it'll turn them back to normal' Kairi: (She takes it) 'Then we better use it now' Thor: (She halts Kairi) 'Hold it! If you use it now, you're putting both Asguard and Earth in danger' Kairi: 'Could you tell us what will happen if we fail the mission?' Tony Stark: 'According to my calculations, we have about 2 hours left' Thor: 'If we don't get the Gold Swan back to Asguard's temple in less than 2 hours from now, it will begin one of 2 transformations. In the 1st transformation, the Swan will come to life without warning and it will turn anything including people into Gold' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'That's why we must avoid getting touched by the Swan's beak' Ann Possible: 'It could turn the entire Earth into Gold, as long my twin Sons are safe' Thor: 'But they won't be. In another half hour, the Swan will be using her 2nd and Final transformation. That's when a great shadow will spread, and turn both Earth and Asguard into Gold...ending life of all mankind' Nani: 'Is there a way to stop this?' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'If we put the magic water on the Gold Swan now, it'll delay the final transformation long enough for us to return it back into the temple and save both Earth and Asguard' Kim Possible: 'Ok, but we must take caution. Venom has it and he's on his way to the 'Daily Bugle' with Shego' Aladdin: 'Then let's get going, the sooner we get the Swan will be the better' Elastigirl: 'How about we gently follow them, quietly sneak up to them and we'll grab the Gold Swan with force!' Goku, Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos & Aladdin: 'Elastigirl!' Elastigirl: 'I had it with wimping out!' (Growls) (The Heroes and Avengers including HEAT Avengers intercept Venom and Shego on the top floor of the Daily Bugle) Mr. Jameson: 'What is this? Avengers and Spider-Man trying to attack Venom by getting the Gold Swan?' Elastigirl: 'Where is she? Let me at her' (She is about to attack) Audrey Timmons-Tatopoulos: 'Can someone hold her?' Aladdin: '1..2..3..Punt' (He uses his Sword to knock the Magic Water Container from Shego's Hands) Ann Possible: (She catches the Magic Water Container) 'I caught it' Venom: 'Give me the Swan!' Ron Stoppable: 'Take 1 more step and I'll turn you into Gold' Shego: 'We'll see about that' (She toss the Gold $1 Coins) Ron Stoppable: 'Wow!' (He drops the Gold Swan and takes the Coins) Kairi: 'Ron, how could you!?' Ann Possible: 'Forget about it, my twin sons are at stake' (The Gold Swan transforms) Shego: 'What's happening?' Aladdin: 'The Swan is doing her 1st transformation!' (The Gold Swan turns a few items from boxes and candy into Gold) Nick Tatopoulos: 'We are in serious trouble' Thor: 'We gotta stay away from it, or the Swan will turn us into Gold' Kim Possible: 'Mom, hand me the Magic Water Container (But as the Gold Swan scares Ron Stoppable, he leaps onto Kim's Arms as she holds the Magic Water Container) Ron! You almost knock the Magic Water off my hand!' Joss Possible: 'Head to the secret exit!' (They escape by the secret exit) Nick Tatopoulos: 'We are in very serious trouble' Iron Man: 'Let's retreat and form a new plan' Elastigirl: 'Prepare ourselves, Shego and Venom is about to meet their worst nightmare!' Aladdin: 'We gotta stop the Gold Swan before it turns the Big Apple into the Gold Apple' Thor: 'This is your fault, Ron. If you haven't gotten the Gold Swan, none of this would happen' Joss Possible: 'Ron won't make another mistake again, let us help you' Kim Possible: 'I'm sorry, Ron. But we don't need more of your help and you have caused Thor nothing but trouble. As far as I'm concerned, I never want you both to interfere again!' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'I invented Titanium nets, this will capture the Swan without us getting turned into Gold' Nick Tatopoulos: 'It's a little long, but that'll do' Ann Possible: 'Ok, everyone. Let's get to Central Park and get the Gold Swan' Elastigirl: 'Trash that creep!' (Kairi uses the Duck call and the Gold Swan likes the call) Cale: 'Ok, Team. Use the sneak surprise' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'Get ready...Now!' (She and Elastigirl charge towards the Gold Swan, but it went up the slide) (Then Aladdin & Ann caught the Gold Swan with their nets near the Basketball hoop) Aladdin: 'Hurry, the nets are getting heavy' Akima: 'If you want to use the Magic Water Container, it's now or never' Iron Man: 'Once I put the magic water on the Swan, it'll buy us time' (But then Venom smashes it with his ooze webbing) Venom: 'Enough of this, now give me the Gold Swan!' Ann Possible: 'But my Twin Sons' Shego: 'Just do it or lose it!' (The Gold Swan transforms again) Audrey Timmons-Tatopoulos: 'What's happening to it'!?' Thor: 'Oh-no, it's the Swan's 2nd transformation!' Venom: 'So long, losers' (He teleports) (The gold melts on the ground, and the Swan flies away) Shego: 'That wasn't that bad (She sees the gold liquid spread) What's happening!?' Thor: 'I tried to warn you but you won't listen to me, it's the 'Gold Death'. It will continue spreading until Earth is covered in Gold!' Elastigirl: 'We better make like a Tree and leave' Shego: 'Let's get out of here!' (She and 2 Storm Troopers try to escape but got trapped by a large fence and they turn into Gold Statues) (The Heroes got into the City Bus) Aladdin: 'Hurry, Nani. Get us out of here' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'The 'Gold Death' is heading this way, floor it!' Nani: (She drives fast) 'Let's exit the city by the Brooklyn Bridge' (The City Bus drives fast by crossing the Brooklyn Bridge from Lower Manhattan) Ann Possible: 'Oh-no, the entire Earth is turning into Gold!' (Downtown Manhattan and One World Trade Center is turned into Gold) (The Heroes drove their City Bus out of New York City as the 'Gold Death' spreads through Brooklyn) Aladdin: 'This is all my fault, I never should let Shego battle us, and it's all because of Ann's Gold-loving Greed' Thor: 'There's 1 chance left, if we can get the Swan and take it back to Asguard's temple, the effect might reverse it. I'll deal with Loki' Nick Tatopoulos: 'There's a Flight Vehicle that'll take us to Asguard' Ann Possible: 'Great idea, take us to the JFK Airport on the double' (They got to the JFK Airport and came to the Avengers Flight Vehicle) Ann Possible: 'Let's hurry, set a course for Asguard' Iron Man: 'Uh-oh, we're not moving' Sora: 'I think we found the problem' Aladdin: 'You forgot to remove the wheel jocks (He sees the gold liquid heading their way) we got less than 1 minute to move fast' (Ann, Aladdin, Hawkeye and Black Widow remove the wheel jocks and they run for the Avengers flying vehicle as it moves) Spider-Man: 'I'll slow the plane down' Aladdin: 'If we don't make it, It'll be up to the others to save both Earth and Asguard' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Gotcha' (He pulls Ann & Aladdin up) Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'We're almost out of runway, I have to takeoff or we won't outrun the 'Gold Death' Iron Man: (He rescues Black Widow) 'Hurry, Ann. We got only a few seconds before takeoff' Ann Possible: 'Grab my hand... (She reach for Hawkeye, but they got into the Gold Liquid as the plane takes off) oh-no. Without Hawkeye, we won't get into Asguard' Kairi: 'But we still have time to get the Gold Swan' Ron Stoppable: 'Is that a gold liquid heading towards us?' (The gold liquid approaches) Joss Possible: 'I hate to say this, Ron. But since we're not thinking, we better be running' (They both run for it) Kim Possible: 'It's Ron & my cousin Joss, they found the Swan. Lower us close, I'll pull them up with my graphing Hook. Wait, where's my Graphing hook?' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I think your cousin is one step ahead of you' (Joss fires the Graphing Hook and she & Ron is pulled up into the Avengers Plane) Joss Possible: 'Hi, Kim' Akima: 'That was an awesome trick you made' Aladdin: 'Well done, now we can save the planet' Iron Man: 'Better open the portal to Asguard, Thor. We haven't got any time to lose' Thor: (He opens the Portal to Asguard) 'The portal's open, let's go' (They enter the portal) (Our Heroes arrived to the Spirit Realm of Asguard and approaching the Temple) Cale: 'We're closing in on the Temple, land us towards the runway' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'There's no landing site to put the airplane' Joss Possible: 'Just do what your team does best, Ms. Dupre. Crash!' (Then the Plane lands near the Temple) Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Aw, she nearly got it on her first try' Ann Possible: 'Now let's get the Swan into the temple. (As they enter, the gold liquid covers the kingdom of Asguard) Guys, it's going to be here any minute!' (But as they reach the door to the Swan's Room, Loki blocks them) Super Saiyan Gohan Jr.: 'Loki, not you again!' Loki: (He blocks them) 'I won't let you return it into its rightful place! I am immune and I will rule both Realms' Thor: 'But this time, we're fixing the mistake that young lad made!' (The Gold liquid closes in) Kairi: 'The 'Gold Death' is heading towards us!' Aladdin: 'We got about a few seconds left, it's now or never' Kim Possible: 'Mom, go for a pass' (She toss the Swan to Ann as she, Ron, Nick Tatopoulos, Dr. Elsie Chapman, Joss, Elastigirl, Cale, Goku, Thor, and Iron Man turn into Gold Statues) (Ann, Aladdin, Akima, Monique Dupre, Sora, Kairi & Gohan Jr. enter the Swan's large room) Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'The 'Gold Death' is coming, place the Swan on the fountain!' Ann Possible: 'Here goes nothing. (As she place the Swan back to its place, it turns into Gold and the Gold liquid reversed itself saving both Asguard & Earth) It's working, the effect is revered' Heroes: (Cheering) (Last lines of the Episode) Aladdin: 'I guess I own you & Ron an apology, Joss' Joss Possible: 'But at least we saved Earth & Asguard' Hawkeye: 'And with a few minutes to spare Thor: 'Luckily you have redeem yourself by saving my home, now you gotta promise me not to steal again' Ron Stoppable: 'Ok, I agree to your word' Ann Possible: 'It's almost lunchtime... (She checks her pocket) wait a second, where's my watch?' Thor: 'Ron?' (He pulls out his Hammer) Ron Stoppable: 'Only until tomorrow' (He runs for it) Aladdin: 'Stop, thief!' (He runs after him) Ann Possible: 'I guess this is 1 crazy adventure we'll never forget' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Family Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fiction Category:Friendship